Drabble!
by Michiko165
Summary: My first drabble about all characters in Junjou Romantica. Please read and review!
1. Usami Misaki: Cap

Konnichiwa!

YAY! I'm back with Junjou Romantica pairs! Some of them got bored because I kept writing about 07-Ghost fanfiction, some of them want me to keep writing about them. I'm trying to write something new, for myself. A drabble! Now I'm enjoying my 4 days of holidays, so I guess I could write something. Don't expect something big from me, I'm bad with English (T_T), I know my grammar sucks, but hey, writing is part of my hobbies.

Last thing, I always hate disclaimer. I wish I could own Junjou Romantica characters! Well, all Junjou Romantica characters here owned by Nakamura Shungiku! This ficition just some part of my wild imaginations. Enjoy!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Usami x Misaki ] – **Cap**

Today, Misaki decided to go to picnic with his Usagi-san. He thought that his lover always doing extra work lately, so why don't they go out and enjoying their short holidays? It was Sunday after all.

Misaki prepared their lunch, and put it in the basket.

"Usagi-san, I'm ready, let's go!"

"Wait, do you see my cap?"

"You don't need it, it's not summer! C'mon!"

"No, I'll need my cap."

"Geez, such a stubborn old man! We're going to eat, not going to the beach!"

"I need it, that cap will help me to hide our face when I kiss you in the public, since you always hate when people start glaring at us when I kiss you in the public…"

Misaki and his trade-mark blush, "OF COURSE, BAKA-USAGI! Don't you dare to kiss me!"

"Oh, but you love it" Akihiko give Misaki his smirk.

"Shut up! I'm going now!"

And the door was slammed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

This is my first time writing drabbles. It's new for me. I know the idea was lame too. I need your feedback! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! ^^

Michiko.


	2. Miyagi Shinobu: Cooking Class

I'm bored. I started to write.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[ Miyagi x Shinobu ] – **Cooking Class**

"So what's for dinner?" Miyagi put off his black tie, and set himself on the sofa, while hoping it's not another _'cabbage-day'_ for him.

" Relax, it's not cabbage." Shinobu said from the kitchen, while wearing his usual apron.

"Oh? It isn't?" Miyagi raised his eyebrow, a little bit happy because it's not cabbage anymore, but somehow confused.

"Nope. Why? Do you want more cabbage? I'd love to make—"

"Nah, thanks, Shinobu-chin. So what's today's menu?" The older man got up, and went to the kitchen, hoping today's dinner will be meat party. But he saw another green on the kitchen. "What's that?"

"Spinach. It's full of vitamin. Good for your body"

"_Am I a rabbit or what?"_ Miyagi pitied himself, but his answer was "Uh, cool."

On that night, the black-haired man thought that Shinobu should go to cooking class.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I just hate spinach. I mean, I hate vegetables! Please review! ^^


	3. Nowaki Hiroki: Bad Mood

[ Nowaki – Hiroki ] – **Bad Mood**

Hiroki Kamijou went home with bad mood surround him. That was because that stupid professor, Miyagi, using his laptop, but also broke it. All the data for teaching process in University were gone.

At home, Nowaki greeted him with his trademark smile on his face.

"Okaerinasai, Hiro-san!"

"Tadaima" Kamijou's answer more like a growl rather than a statement.

"I already cook dinner for us!"

"Hn" Was all Kamijou's answer.

"It's your favorite food! I try my best!" Nowaki still in his cheerful mode.

"Hn"

"Nee, Hiro-san."

"What?" Kamijou answered, but didn't face Nowaki.

"Hiro-saaaaannn"

"WH—" Kamijou didn't have change to finished his sentence because Nowaki already dig his lips into his older lover. The older didn't have time to complain but melted in Nowaki's soft lips. A couple of minutes later they were parted.

"stupid Nowaki" The blonde murmured with a slight blush on his face, but he knew that Nowaki already repair his broken mood.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I'm having a slight bad mood, it's holiday but I don't really enjoy it. This is my third drabble, what do you think? I need some advice. Hehe. Anyway, I'm taking request, I hope I could make it for you guys.**


End file.
